


Подогнанный комплект

by AOrvat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Size Kink, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: - Тебя никто не просил смотреть, разве нет? – ответил Драко, ухмыльнувшись Гарри прямо в лицо, будто только что стёр прошедшие годы и повернул время к той развилке, когда величайшей их целью в жизни было столкнуть другого с метлы на глазах у всей школы и первым схватить снитч. До того, как они отправились на войну и вернулись со шрамами.





	Подогнанный комплект

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matched Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176989) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Фик относится к периоду, когда мне хотелось кинковых работ.

Гарри оставил дверь в душ открытой не специально. Но он также и не страшился, что не закрыл её, или не волновался как на четвёртом или пятом курсе, что кто-либо войдёт. За время войны, по сравнению со всеми остальными вещами, это перестало быть чем-то настолько важным, а после… что же, он более не мог заставить себя отрицать какую-либо часть себя. Ни плохо видящие глаза, ни шрам, ни пятно посреди руки, нывшее в дождливые дни – след укуса василиска. Возможно, из-за того, что побывал на пороге смерти, или, возможно, из-за того, что в нём больше не было хоркрукса, но как бы там ни было, он просто чувствовал себя довольным собой, радостный, что остался жив, до сих пор в точности не понимая, как ему это удалось.  
Услышав, как в слизеринской части захлопнулась дверка шкафчика, он слегка вздрогнул. Гадко непристойные сплетни в «Ежедневном пророке» не доставляли ему веселья, даже будучи неправдой. Он так и представлял себе смачный отрывок: «Люди бы удивились, насколько невелик гриффиндорский герой, поделился с нами один любитель квиддича из Хогвартса».  
Он покачал головой. Он не собирался волноваться о подобном. Если кому-то хочется устроить из этого шумиху, это их дело. В любом случае, летая, он умудрился пропахать носом заболоченный луг полный смердоцветов, и буквально только что намылил волосы Всечистым мылом, поэтому если только ему не хотелось всю оставшуюся неделю пахнуть как смесь смердоцвета с лимонным сырком, приходилось оставаться как есть, пока не подействует.  
А затем из раздевалки вышел Драко в одном полотенце на талии, и Гарри снова расслабился. Не сказать, что бы они с Драко стали друзьями, но они кивали друг другу при встрече в коридорах и при случае обменивались парой слов то тут, то там. Главным образом, потому что смешно было и дальше оставаться школьными соперниками, а игнорировать друг друга – странно, так что выбор был небольшой. Приятели, по-видимому, как бы непривычно и смутно неправильно это ни звучало.  
\- Поттер, - сказал Драко, и всего-то, и… ну, бросил взгляд.  
Но так делали все, когда случалось. Как и сам Гарри, так он и заметил в первую очередь, что не дотягивает до стандартов. И Драко тоже заметил. Вообще-то даже задержался поглядеть на мгновение. Но ничего не сказал, тем более ничего грубого, просто развернулся к шкафчику с мылом и другими принадлежностями.  
Так он простоял у шкафчика перед средствами гигиены с несколько минут, будто никак не мог определиться с выбором между тремя одинаковыми бутылками шампуня, а когда, наконец, взял одну, то пошёл и отвернул душ прямо рядом с Гарри. Это практически являлось приглашением посмотреть, Гарри так и поступил, а затем уставился, просто невольно, потому что, чёрт побери! А затем он заметил, что Драко запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и подставил лицо прямо под струи, словно хотел, чтобы Гарри хватило времени насмотреться столько, сколько захочется, по-видимому, чтобы швырнуть ему в лицо эту разницу.  
Он почти сдержался, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но затем Драко взял и запустил руку вниз, и погладил себя, нет, ну, честно.  
\- Дрочила, - обругал Гарри более раздражённо, чем зло. – Что, в самом деле, да?  
Драко вышел из-под душа. Смахнул воду с лица и в два приёма ладонью пригладил мокрые волосы назад.  
\- Тебя никто не просил смотреть, разве нет? – ответил Драко, ухмыльнувшись Гарри прямо в лицо, будто только что стёр прошедшие годы и повернул время к той развилке, когда величайшей их целью в жизни было столкнуть другого с метлы на глазах у всей школы и первым схватить снитч. До того, как они отправились на войну и вернулись со шрамами.  
\- Не знаю, мне отчего-то показалось по-другому, - ответил Гарри, зло поглядев в ответ.  
\- Ну, я смотрю, ты быстро повёлся, - парировал Драко. – Я не против, Поттер. Заодно можешь и потрогать, если захочешь узнать, как это, когда большой.  
Гарри поверить не мог…  
\- Отъебись, Малфой, - рявкнул он, испытывая прилив давнего знакомого возмущения, пусть и не мог избавиться от мысли, что всё это дурость.  
Но Драко нарочито шагнул к нему, подступив ближе и всё так же ухмыляясь, и Гарри уже почти было собрался с тем, чтобы ударить его, когда Драко сказал:  
\- Ты же не переживаешь из-за этого, нет? Тут есть и свои преимущества, как я слышал. Можно, наверное, упросить кого-нибудь взять в рот полностью.  
А Гарри ответил:  
\- Ну, тогда почему бы не попробовать тебе?  
И Драко положил руку Гарри на бедро и потёрся своим огромным членом прямо о…  
\- Блядь, - вырвалось у поразительно внезапно возбудившегося Гарри, телом прокатилась волна жара. Драко поймал его за руку и направил вниз, к их членам, смыкая гаррины пальцы вокруг обоих, удерживая вместе.  
\- Боже, ты такой маленький, - голос у Драко сорвался, и он резко толкнулся в гаррин кулак.  
Гарри едва их удержал, блядь, его бёдра беспомощно дёрнулись, потёршись о член Драко. Прижатый к такому монстру он выглядел крошечным, или возможно это Драко выглядел огромным, или и то и другое. Гарри запрокинул голову, задыхаясь, Драко круто толкнул его под струи к стенке душа и опустился на колено, и действительно взял в рот всё и сразу, о боже, и Гарри пришлось стукнуться пару раз затылком о стену, чтобы не кончить вот так сразу. Драко водил языком вверх и вниз, по всей длине, засасывая резко, рывками, Гарри отчаянно хватал воздух, его пальцы скребли плитку, царапали швы, будто он мог так уцепиться, продержаться чуть дольше… и ох, ох, он больше не мог, его телом прокатилась дрожь.  
Драко сглотнул и, выпустив гаррин член изо рта, неспешно отстранился, после чего встал и поцеловал. Гарри принялся целовать его в ответ, снова и снова, жадно и беспорядочно, обхватив голову Драко, только бы заставить руки перестать трястись.  
\- Развернись, - велел Драко, засосав и прикусив его губу.  
Гарри развернулся, и Драко оказался за ним и протолкнулся между гарриных ног… и показался спереди, даже так вот не полностью по-прежнему больше гарриного опавшего члена. Гарри опёрся о стену, свёл ноги вместе, и сжал, и смотрел, как член Драко нещадно толкался между его бёдер, огромный, горячий, упорный. В глазах туманилось от похоти. Он уже нисколечко не возражал, но прежде ему никогда такое не нравилось. Он никогда не помышлял, что станет испытывать возбуждение от чего-то подобного…

+++

Им обоим полагалось учиться для сдачи ЖАБА, но Драко не собирался работать ни дня, и никто не посмеет отклонить заявление Гарри на аврора, даже если у него будут сплошные тролли. После того, как они начали трахаться по два раза на дню, учёба в основном отошла на второй план. Всякий раз им требовалось едва ли не около часа и чудовищное количество смазки, но затраченные усилия того стоили.  
Прежде у Гарри не сильно ладилось с половой жизнью, если на то пошло, то вообще никак. Последние пару лет он провёл в страхе, что он и его близкие умрут страшной смертью – такая небольшая помеха. Но даже помимо этого ничто из того, что было у него ранее, ничуть не походило на то, как оказаться припёртым к стенке, смотря на собственный член у Драко в руке, на Драко неторопливо поглаживающего пальцем головку и нашёптывающего ему на ухо:  
\- Ты предназначен быть давалкой, видишь, тебе нет никакого смысла засовывать это в кого-то, - и тем временем с мучительной неспешностью проталкивая свой огромный член в него, покуда Гарри уже не выдерживал с задушенным стоном.  
\- Драко, сволочь, сильнее уже.  
Гарри не знал, почему Драко вернулся. Он почти не понимал, почему вернулся сам. Рон без капли колебаний пошёл прямо на курсы авроров, а Гермиона поступила в колледж Арканиум в Оксфорде. С ноющей болью он скучал по обоим, но решения своего не изменил. Рон думал, что это из-за Джинни, и Гарри и сам позволил себе так думать, хотя за месяц до начала обучения та пригласила его на ужин, где сказала:  
\- Слушай, Гарри, я должна рассказать тебе. Я решила не возвращаться.  
Она тоже поступала на аврорские курсы. В октябре у неё было совершеннолетие, а Шеклболт снизил требования для всех, кто принимал участие в битве за Хогвартс.  
\- Ох, - ответил Гарри невыразительно, потому что понимал, что должен был сказать: «В таком случае я тоже не вернусь», - но не сказал. Он хотел свой седьмой год, хотел вместе со всем тем, что украл у него Волдеморт, и по крайней мере, это уж он мог получить.  
Или попытаться получить. Выходило не очень. Даже профессора иногда смотрели на него озадаченно, они никогда не вызывали его на уроке, и в половине случаев они возвращали ему его работы вообще без оценок, лишь с пометками от случая к случаю, словно давали советы коллеге вместо студента. Он не был в квиддичной команде: они приглашали, и он отлетал пару тренировок, но отчего-то это представлялось нечестным. Слишком силён теперь в нём был навык убийцы. Во вторую тренировку он сбил с метлы загонщика четверокурсника на голову выше себя, а затем совершенно позабыл о снитче, нырнув поймать мальчишку. Один из охотников, третьекурсница, совершила великолепный бросок и поймала снитч как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать улететь с поля.  
Теперь она была гриффиндорским ловцом, а Гарри летал сам по себе, только он и снитч: безвредно и безопасно. И ещё у него была комната для него одного, потому что и Симус, и Дин, и Невилл также не вернулись. Но это хотя бы была та же комната, его собственная кровать с сундуком в изножье, и если совиная клетка и остальные кровати пустовали, то ничего: он вернулся к единственному дому, который когда-либо знал, который всё ещё был на месте. Волдеморту не удалось его уничтожить. Пусть даже днём Гарри чувствовал себя, как… как один из призраков, до сих пор бродящих коридорами, давно пережив свой срок.  
Охуительно крышесносный секс с Драко каким-то образом чуточку подправил положение. Его возбуждала не сама по себе разница в размерах, а то, что это были они двое, взаимодополняющий комплект. Почти как если бы это нечто, что им всегда предназначалось: глупая малолетняя вражда, ковылявшая к чему-то иному, когда бы они стали достаточно взрослыми, чтобы понять себя, вот только вмешался Волдеморт и пустил их под откос, и теперь они выбирались назад.  
\- Чувствуешь – ты создан для меня, - настойчиво повторял Драко хватающему ртом воздух Гарри, который упирался в матрас дрожащими руками и с потрясающе входящим в него членом Драко.  
После они просто падали рядом, задыхающиеся и мокрые от пота. Всё тело Гарри было одним сплошным накалом такого глубокого удовлетворения, что он не мог пошевелиться, а просто хотел лежать и чувствовать. Драко, похоже, тоже не торопился вставать. Поначалу они пытались говорить о всяких глупых безделицах, вроде не сделанной к уроку домашней работе, или прочитанной книге, или квиддиче, но как-то во мраке Гарри обнаружил, что рассказывает о беспомощных метаниях в поисках способа уничтожить хоркруксы и о том, как это, когда умираешь, а в одну из ночей Драко сбивчиво поведал о том, как Волдеморт поглаживал его по волосам, и том, как в ту ночь мать постелила ему у себя, на полу рядом со своей кроватью, а на следующий день Беллатрикс шипела на неё, сверля его взглядом, и мать отчаянно оправдывалась, что он ещё даже не совершеннолетний, и как часы вели обратный отсчёт шести месяцев…  
После чего Драко пришлось вскочить и выблевать в мусорное ведро, и обратно он заполз в объятия Гарри весь трясясь. Остаток ночи они провели вместе: к тому времени они нашли на третьем этаже неиспользуемые гостевые комнаты, дверь просто куча обломков, которые пока не убрали, и они пользовались ей для удобства.  
Без шума, словно от стада слонов, сотен других студентов, выбирающихся из постелей, чтобы сказать, что пора вставать, им не приходилось вовремя просыпаться к урокам. Где-то вдалеке прозвенел первый звонок, и Гарри сел, растирая лицо, у него не выходило набраться решимости, чтобы заставить себя встать, но если он не собирался спешить на урок, зачем вообще здесь быть?  
\- Мы пропустили завтрак? – пробормотал Драко.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну и ладно, - заявил Драко мгновение спустя и притянул его обратно.  
Часом позже они, наконец, встали, сходили по очереди в туалет и вышли. Время близилось уже почти к началу чар, а у Драко была нумерология, и оба без энтузиазма стояли в коридоре, переглядываясь и не двигаясь.  
\- Эй, - внезапно сказал Гарри, - поможешь мне это убрать, а?  
\- Ладно, - согласился Драко, и они вместе взялись убирать камни, выпавшие из стены комнат по соседству, являвших теперь скорее зияющую дыру в здании. Камни они сваливали в комнату, чтобы убрать с дороги, но закончив с коридором, они обследовали саму комнату: великан пробил валуном стену и попал прямо в кровать, разнеся её вчистую.  
\- Интересно, о чём только этот ублюдок думал? – горько спросил Драко. – «Мой любимый Хогвартс, давайте разнесём его по камушку, чтобы поймать кучку несовершеннолетних волшебников и старых учителей». И вообще без причины. Он захватил министерство, он захватил всю чёртову страну, он даже тебя захватил, мёртвого или живого. И вместо того, чтобы сидеть и вылавливать остатки сопротивления, он идёт и осаждает самую защищённую крепость Британии.  
\- Не думаю, что он вообще думал. Он просто… ненавидел всё. Под конец даже Хогвартс, наверное.  
Они разбили валун на куски и использовали их для отстройки стены, трансфигурировав раздробленную щебёнку в раствор, чтобы скрепить их вместе. То была тяжёлая работа, но Гарри она нравилась, и когда прозвенел звонок на обед, он нисколько не хотел прекращать, хотя к тому моменту почти умирал с голоду. Он вздохнул и вытер лоб.  
\- Думаю, нам лучше спуститься, - сказал он, но когда он развернулся, на буфете, единственной неповреждённой части гарнитура, появился поднос с сэндвичами, пирожным и чаем. Бросив мечущийся взгляд, в коридоре скрылся домовой эльф.  
Они продолжали до конца дня. Ближе к вечеру в коридор явился Филч с фонарём и просунул голову, хмурясь. Драко выпрямился, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть спокойно и царственно, несмотря на пыль и комки смеси на мантии и всклокоченных влажных волосах.  
\- Филч, - кивнул он, как будто не было ничего необычного в том, что они вдвоём в какой-то комнате латали стену замка, и после пары хмурых взглядов Филч молча удалился, продолжив обход.  
Они закончили ремонтировать наружную стену перед ужином, приняли душ и отправились вниз поесть. Этим вечером Гари чувствовал себя за гриффиндорским столом не к месту, он был слишком занят, уплетая гору картошки и ветчины. Один из ребят, один из семикурсников, спросил его немного робко всё ли с ним в порядке, потому что он пропустил чары.  
\- Ага… - ответил Гарри, - я потерял счёт времен, ремонтировал часть стены на третьем этаже. Что было у Флитвика? – и в конечном итоге проговорил больше, чем за весь месяц.  
После ужина он огляделся в поисках Драко, который выглядывал из-за слизеринского стола, и они вернулись наверх вместе и принялись штукатурить стену. Когда они закончили, и дел действительно больше не осталось, Драко сказал обыденно:  
\- Давай вернёмся в комнату. Думаю, стоит попробовать отсосать друг другу одновременно.  
\- Это такая шутка? – спросил Гарри. Даже когда он был полностью занят работой, она не помогала. – Ты действительно хочешь объяснять, как именно я задохнулся твоим членом?  
Драко наградил его самодовольной, порочной ухмылочкой.  
\- Слишком много для тебя, а, Поттер?  
\- Ну, пошли, ты, засранец, - отозвался Гарри с чувством.  
Спустя минут пятнадцать, когда Гарри изо всех сил пытался сделать хоть один такой желаемый глоток воздуха, Драко выскользнул из его рта и, поцеловав в бедро, прошептал прямо в кожу:  
\- Что, не справляешься?  
Он неспешно и нарочито вернулся обратно и, красуясь, вобрал в рот заодно и гаррины яйца, и Гарри насадился горлом на член Драко, так далеко, что не мог дышать совсем, и оставался так, пока кончал с неистовым сотрясающим напором.  
Он отстранился, полузадушенный, захлёбываясь воздухом, со вспыхивающими перед глазами звёздами. Приглушённо застонав, Драко выпустил гаррин член и вытер рот, и усевшись, неистово задрочил Гарри на грудь. А после, задыхающийся, свалился рядом.  
\- Боже, - бессвязно выдавил Гарри и с трудом перевернулся на бок.  
Драко обнял его, и они снова целовались до потери дыхания. Ту ночь они так же провели в комнате.

+++

Они почти перестали ходить на занятия. Они делали домашнюю работу, и Драко время от времени посещал лекции по нумерологии и древним рунам, и они ходили на лабораторные по зельям, потому что Слагхорн позволял им работать над любыми полезными им штуками вместе: большой запас сыворотки скорости или же расслабляющая мышцы настойка, что оказалось невероятно полезным, когда четыре дня подряд левитируешь головы и руки-ноги разбитых статуй.  
Это также невероятно расслабляло, когда Драко толкал его на кровать, усаживался сверху и втирал пригоршни настойки ему в спину, бёдра и ягодицы, пока Гарри не становился совершенно безвольным, а затем безжалостно трахал его. Гарри задыхался, его бёдра ходили взад и вперёд от с такой лёгкостью вбивающегося в него члена Драко.  
\- Видишь, ты уже начинаешь привыкать к нему, - выдохнул Драко. – Скоро будешь брать его вообще без проблем, я буду просто нагибать тебя и трахать, когда тебе захочется.  
И Гарри застонал и кончил и в без того испачканные простыни.  
Чуть неловко вышло после, когда они лежали, отдышавшись, и Драко встал и пошёл в туалет и всполошено крякнул.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Гарри сонно, пытаясь наскрести сил, чтобы вытереться и вернуться к себе в комнаты.  
\- Я не могу поссать!  
Гарри встал, хмурясь, и войдя, обнаружил Драко стоящим над унитазом с безвольно болтающимися ладонями, слишком расслабленными, чтобы удержать хоть что-либо, в том числе и собственный член. После того, как закончил смеяться под обжигающим злым взглядом Драко, пришлось Гарри ему помогать, а после Драко отказывался даже подумать о том, чтобы пойти к мадам Помфри, если только не пройдёт к утру, и Гарри не мог бросить его одного с неработающими руками, так что пришлось оставаться.  
К утру с Драко было всё в порядке, а Гарри, оставшись, едва ли испытал неудобство.  
К концу месяца они переехали в комнату полностью: зубные щётки, одежда, книги – забрали всё. Никто им и слова не сказал. Но как только они действительно стали просыпаться вместе в одной кровати каждое утро и проводить дни вместе, работая над замком, Гарри перестал понимать, что творится, он только был уверен, что это полное безумие, так что лучше, наверное, вообще об этом было не думать.  
В один из дней он пошёл на трансфигурацию, чтобы после урока поговорить с профессором МакГонагалл, спросить совета по починке вещей. Теоритически, если собрать куски и добавить достаточно взамен осколков, можно починить что-угодно, трансфигурировав это в нечто иное и обратно, но у них пока получалось едва ли один раз из десяти.  
МакГонагалл чуть нахмурилась Гарри, словно только заметила, что последние несколько недель его не было на уроках.  
\- В подобном случае вам почти наверняка потребуются некоторые более неприятные ингредиенты.  
Когда Гарри вернулся со сведениями, Драко серьёзно похмурнел, и ещё сильнее, когда Гарри поделился своим планом по их добыче.  
\- Может, лучше обойдемся более дорогими?  
\- Нет.  
Драко застонал, но на следующий день пошёл к Запретному лесу. Уже стояла поздняя осень, листья все пожелтели и опали на землю густым ворохом. Полуголые ветви шелестели над головой, а воздух похолодел, заставляя Гарри радоваться толстому свитеру. Драко был в одном только пиджаке, замотавшись в свой слизеринский шарф.  
\- Тебе не холодно?  
\- Если это предложение согреть меня, тебе придётся подождать, пока мы не вернёмся внутрь, подальше от всяких тварей, которые мечтают нас убить, - ответил Драко, опасливо озираясь. – Я не для того выжил в клятой войне, чтобы быть съеденным хищными полёвками или получить по голове от скрофлёров. Не все из нас росли в маггловском доме с центральным отоплением, зимой в поместье бывает холоднее, чем здесь сейчас.  
Прозвучало тоскливо.  
«Почему ты тогда не дома», - так и просилось с языка, но Гарри сдержался.  
Найдя полузадушенное дерево, они срубили добрый пучок злобного плюща и затолкали лозы в мешок. Бор бритвенных сосен обеспечил их кучей иголок, собранных в толстых перчатках, а рядом нашлись отменно ядовитые ягоды манящего тиса, собирая которые, приходилось старательно избегать смотреть на соблазнительно переливающиеся цвета.  
Затем Гарри заметил то, что посчитал обморочным трутовиком, и что оказалось огненным трутовиком.  
\- Не то число пятен! – в ярости кричал на него Драко, пока они улепётывали от разъярённого роя жгучих ос, устроивших гнездо выше на дереве.  
Гарри перепрыгнул ручей, развернулся и, распахнув мешок навстречу устремившемуся на него рою, левитировал волну воды, загоняя их внутрь.  
\- Поймал, - выдохнул он, тяжело дыша, и завязал мешок. Покрепче.  
\- Чудесно, и что ты собираешься с ними делать? – спросил Драко, опершись о колени в попытке перевести дыхание. – Я думал, мы хотим восстановить школу, а не опустошить её.  
\- Э-э, - ответил Гарри, глядя на мешок. Тот злобно прыгал вокруг по земле. – Может, спросим у Хагрида, что с ними делать?  
\- Гарри, нельзя так сувать ос в мешок, - пожурил укоризненно Хагрид, после того, как Гарри осторожно доставил мешок к его двери. – Ты же их так замучишь. Добрая четверть роя может помереть.  
\- Какое несчастье, - буркнул Драко, косясь на мешок, который в основном поутих, но временами ещё взбрыкивал.  
Хагрид продолжал хмуриться, даже когда отобрал мешок и положил отдыхать у очага. Гарри старательно избегал хагридова вопросительного взгляда.  
\- Извини, Хагрид, - ответил он. – Я больше так не буду.  
Остальную часть своей добычи они забрали в замок. Трансфигурация с ней выходила более сложной, но починка работала более надёжно: к концу дня они отремонтировали весь ряд горгулий с западной стены, которые благодарно шипели и одна за другой улетали обратно на свои места.  
На следующее утро за завтраком перед Гарри упала записка корявым почерком Хагрида: «Гарри, давно не виделись, приходи, выпьем чаю, ладно?»  
После обеда с чувством фаталистического смирения Гарри отправился в хижину.  
\- Мало с вашего курса, а, Гарри? – в слабой попытке на чуткость сочувственно посетовал Хагрид, наливая чай.  
\- Нет, - сглотнул Гарри. – С другой стороны, оказалось, что чтобы Малфой перестал быть таким засранцем, всего-то и надо, что война.  
\- Как скажешь, - ответил Хагрид с огромным скепсисом. – Но просто спроси себя, почему он здесь, Гарри. У него не было причин возвращаться, нет?  
\- У меня тоже, Хагрид, - тихо заметил Гарри.  
\- Это другое. Я так считаю, ты хотел отдыха, и чтобы тебя никто не жалел.  
Гарри уставился в чашку.  
\- Я встречаюсь с ним.  
\- Хм, вот как? – неопределённо заметил Хагрид, а затем выпрямился в своём кресле. – Гарри!  
\- Это… сложно, - нескладно ответил Гарри, суть в том, что он никогда и никому не говорил, как у них всё началось. – Он… он другой. – Мы оба другие, но этого он не говорит, но даже так, когда Гарри уходил, Хагрид явно был более обеспокоен, чем успокоен.  
Когда Гарри возвратился в свои комнаты, у Драко тоже были гости: с ним в гостиной пьёт чай МакГонагалл, её губы поджаты с сомнением. Драко облачил себя в броню чёрного костюма и равнодушие, заняв неправдоподобное количество места на диване и идеально удерживая блюдце, но взгляд, который он бросил на Гарри, кричал тревогой.  
\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри с порога неловко. – Здравствуйте, директор.  
МакГонагалл посмотрела на него. По её лицу медленно, но неумолимо расползалась недоверчивость, она снова перевела взгляд на Драко, а затем на дверь в спальню и снова возвратилась к нему.  
\- Гарри, - с выражением «что здесь во имя всего происходит?»  
Гарри сглотнул. Он сел на диван рядом с Драко, который устремил на него ещё более встревоженный взгляд, явно желая узнать, что только Гарри себе думает. Гарри бросил злой взгляд в ответ: а что ещё было делать, как прикажешь поступать?  
\- Простите, что, э-э, поселились здесь без спросу.  
Теперь МакГонагал сверлила взглядом их обоих. Драко, который совершенно задеревенел, выдал нечто беспомощное вроде пожатия плеч и приобнял Гарри поперёк поясницы, как если бы решил, что раз пропадать, так с музыкой.  
\- Директор МакГонагал заинтересовалась восстановлением северного фасада, - сообщил он хладнокровно. – Я как раз рассказывал о том, как трудно подобрать цвет выветренного камня.  
\- Точнее, я интересовалась, почему вы считаете возможным прогуливать обучение, ради которого предположительно здесь и находитесь, в пользу этой кампании ремонта, - едко заметила МакГонагалл. – Вы оба, - добавила она, припечатав каждого по очереди. – Однако же, сейчас я скорее обеспокоена вашими новооткрывшимися семейными обстоятельствами.  
\- Мы совершеннолетние, верно? – указал Драко. – Это определённо только наше дело.  
\- Полагаю, ваши родители могут с этим не согласиться, мистер Малфой!  
Драко отвёл взгляд, сжав губы тонкой прямой линией.  
\- И покуда вы в этой школе я по-прежнему несу за вас ответственность!  
\- Мы не останемся в общих комнатах! – заявил Гарри. МакГонагалл прервалась и посмотрела на него. – Не останемся. Ни в комнатах, ни в классах, но мы будем здесь, и… мы имеем на это право, верно? В прошлом году всё пошло неправильно. Так что… ладно, мы не в общежитии, мы не посещаем занятия, но мы возвращаем всё на место. Как оно должно быть. Этого должно быть достаточно.  
Закончил он почти с отчаянием, сердце стучало в рёбра. Рука Драко сильнее прижалась к спине, кончики пальцев впивались Гарри в бок, держа, Гарри так и чувствовал, как тело сводит напряжением.  
МакГонагалл откинулась на спинку, поражённая, и спустя мгновение тяжело вздохнула, загнанная в угол.  
\- Да, думаю, что так, - Гарри едва не лишился чувств от облегчения. – Однако, - многозначительно добавила она, поднявшись, - поскольку не состоящим в супружестве взрослым не разрешается обитать вместе, вы, джентльмены, будьте добры добавить вторую спальню.  
\- Э-э, ладно, - кашлянул Гарри. – Эм, спасибо, директор.  
Она кивнула, бросила ещё один скептичный взгляд на Драко и покинула комнату.  
Драко в то же мгновение рухнул на диван, запрокинув голову.  
\- Невероятно, - вырвалось у него пылко.  
\- А что ты считал, она собиралась сделать? Ты действительно думал, что она нажалуется на нас твоим родителям? Мы всегда можем пожениться, - это было шуткой, покуда не сорвалось с языка, и затем как-то… вдруг перестало быть шуткой.  
Драко странно схватил ртом воздух и сел, подавшись вперёд.  
\- Возможно бы, и следовало, - согласился он, и тоже в попытке отшутиться, но опять же без особого успеха. Драко прикрыл дрожащий рот руками.  
\- Драко, почему… почему ты вернулся? – размеренно спросил Гарри.  
\- Ну, мне пришлось. Было начало учебного года, отец приказал собрать мой сундук и вообще всё остальное.  
Гарри уставился на него.  
\- Он, кажется, думает… - продолжил Драко горько, - что сейчас пятый курс. Как-то так. Во всяком случае, до возвращения Волдеморта. Он ходит по дому с прутком, притворяясь, что это палочка, притворяясь, что накладывает заклинания. Мы пытались купить ему новую, но он к ней даже не притронулся. Просто оставил в коробке. Поверенный убеждает, что я должен объявить его недееспособным и вступить во владение имуществом не позже года, иначе нас ждут проблемы. Вдобавок ко всему. Я сказал… сказал ему, что собираюсь сделать, если он не возьмёт себя в руки. А он просто ответил, чтобы я улучшил оценки в семестре.  
\- Конечно, - отвернулся он и постарался выказать обычную непринуждённость и весёлость, - если я сообщу ему, что выхожу за полукровку, а тем более за тебя, это может его встряхнуть…  
Но весёлость улетучилась, и Драко смолк, скривившись.  
Гарри сглотнул.  
\- Ну. Можно… попробовать сказать ему, что мы помолвлены, - и это было не совсем уж предложением, но не совсем уж и нет. Драко весь вздрогнул, повернулся к Гарри и впился яростным поцелуем, и Гарри обнял его и поцеловал в ответ.  
Они разорвали поцелуй и беспомощно уставились друг на друга, ошеломлённые на мгновение, словно ни один не мог поверить, что всё так обернулось, или что они знают, как это делается… А затем Драко сглотнул, с неожиданно решительным взглядом ухватил Гарри за ногу и дёрнул на спину, Гарри растянулся на софе, его сердце снова понеслось вскачь. Драко навис над ним.  
\- Полагаю, ты обязан жениться на мне, не так ли, - глухо и с жадностью объявил Драко, прижимаясь губами к гарриной скуле и стаскивая с него штаны. – Тебе больше ничего не остаётся.  
\- О, боже, да, - воскликнул Гарри, силясь увидеть, как Драко протолкнул в него головку. В едином, сладостном, неумолимом толчке вся огромная штука полностью исчезла в нём, раскидfd его бёдра настежь, и Гарри отчаянно задохнулся. Драко ворвался в него, вжимая в диван. – Да, да, боже, Драко, я… я никогда…  
Слова отказывали ему, горло просто перехватило в навалившемся урагане чувств, но Драко зарычал, заканчивая за него:  
\- Да, ты никогда… никогда не будешь ни с кем другим… - Он ухватил руку Гарри и положил на член, Гарри послушно взял его в ладонь, двигая по небольшому стояку и крепко весь разом сжимая в кулаке. – Вот так, не тяни. Давай, сам же знаешь, тебе нет смысла и пытаться. Ты будешь только со мной, как тебе всегда и полагалось, до конца наших жизней…  
Задыхаясь, Гарри дрочил короткими, рваными рывками. Он кончил в собственный кулак и когда унял дрожь, он разжал ладонь, открывая Драко опавший, безвольно повисший между его пальцев член.  
\- Мерлин, только посмотри на себя, - почти участливо посочувствовал Драко. Он полностью вышел и с наслаждением потёрся своим невероятно огромным членом о гаррин мокрый и выдохшийся.  
\- Возьмись за подлокотник.  
Гарри упёрся в диван, и Драко вогнал обратно на всю – выверенным, восхитительным, чудовищным толчком, от которого Гарри враз весь покрылся мурашками и свежей испариной.  
\- Ох, блядь, да, - взвыл Гарри в голос, цепляясь за обивку, а Драко замер на мгновение, переводя дыхание, и затем сделал так ещё раз. – Да. Так. Так, Драко, ещё.  
\- Да, - Драко с силой смял ягодицы Гарри. – Да, Гарри. Теперь ты видишь? Видишь? Вот твоё место.


End file.
